


Back and Forth

by ShadowtheStoryteller



Series: This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Crosshair has no manners, F/M, Mild Smut, Snark, really more suggestive than anything but, uh, yeah - Freeform, yeah enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:54:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27706541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowtheStoryteller/pseuds/ShadowtheStoryteller
Summary: Laying next to him in his bunk, I glanced at Hunter as his hand rested on my thigh. “Can I help ya with somethin’, Sergeant?”
Relationships: Crosshair (Star Wars)/Original Character(s), Hunter (Star Wars: The Clone Wars)/Original Character(s)
Series: This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025961
Kudos: 37





	Back and Forth

**Author's Note:**

> Er. Yeah. Worked up the courage to post some mild smut!  
> It's really more fluff than anything but ya know.   
> I have zero idea how to write this stuff so have fun reading lol.   
> And before you ask, yes all my smut is soft and doesn't really get too intense because I prefer sensual over sexual but that’s just me. I am on the lighter edge of the BDSM spectrum too so... that's a thing you now know.   
> Now I’ll go hide in the woods and become one with the moss while I wait for my heartrate to become normal because OH man posting this makes me nervous.  
> Tho honestly compared to stuff I could find on this site its really tame. I still even have a sports bra on so. 
> 
> Yeah I'll let you get to the content.
> 
> Content Warning: Sexual references, BDSM references, mild smut descriptiveness

Laying next to him in his bunk, I glanced at Hunter as his hand rested on my thigh. “Can I help ya with somethin’, Sergeant?”

Hunter hummed in mock thought. “I’m not the one who’s goin’ to need help in a few minutes. C’mere,” he purred, pulling me atop his waist. His hands caressed my hips, squeezing gently as they pulled me closer. 

“Someone’s handsy,” I teased with a soft laugh, smiling at him. 

“Someone’s not complainin’, either,” he countered, a sly grin tugging his lips as his eyes looked me up and down. “Take your shirt off for me,  _ Sweetheart _ . I wanna see you.”

“That an order, Sarge?” I purred, splaying my hands over his abdomen. Warmth seeped through the blacks as his stomach rose and fell.

“A request.” His hands slid to my ass, fingers ever so slightly digging in. “But I could easily make it an order.” 

“No need,” I replied, trailing my fingers over the ridges and valleys of his muscles. These blacks needed to come off. I wanted skin, not cloth, beneath my fingertips. “But only if you repay the favor.” 

A brow raised. “A  _ favor _ , is it?” he rumbled, voice deep and husky. 

“Aye, sir,” I chuckled, hands sliding up to his firm chest. I snorted as he tensed his muscles. “Been workin’ out, huh?”

“All for you, Sweetheart,” he rasped, calloused fingers taking a hold of my chin and pulling me down. 

I stared deep into those rich brown eyes. “So thoughtful,” I murmured as I closed the remaining gap between our lips. 

A groan slipped from Hunter’s throat, the sound low and utterly primal. The hand at my chin moved to my cheek and from there on back to lightly grip my hair. His free hand reached up under my shirt and he stroked my waist with his thumb. 

When we parted for air, he pulled me down further and whispered in my ear, “Shirt.”

“How about you help me, Tatts?” I asked, ducking down to nuzzle his neck. Burying my nose there, I took a deep breath and savored his intoxicating scent. 

“Thought you’d never ask,” Hunter said, both hands now at the bottom of my shirt. He tugged it up and over my head, tossing it to the side. As I sat back, his hands gripped my sides once more. “You’re beautiful,  _ cyar’ika _ . Don’t let anyone ever tell you  _ any _ different, least of all yourself.” He smirked. “And that  _ is _ an order.”

“Sir, yes sir. Now here’s an order of my own,” I teased, slipping a hand under the hem of his shirt. “Off.”

“Ma’am, yes ma’am.”

I shifted off his hips, but almost tackled him again when he smirked and  _ very _ slowly began to peel his shirt off. “Boy, I  _ will  _ pounce on you if you don’t hurry up.”

“What? Thought you’d want a show, sweetheart?” he teased. 

“I am not a patient individual, jackass,” I snorted, but a grin was creeping across my face. 

“Perhaps if you beg, I’ll be quicker.”

“I ain’t the beggin’ type,” I growled, a smirk still on my face. 

Hunter returned the smirk. “I’d be willin’ to challenge that.”

Fed up, I pushed him onto his back. “You forget, Sarge? In Alphian society, the females are the dominant sex.”

“And did  _ you _ forget?” Hunter asked slyly, rolling us over and pinning me beneath him. “I’m the CO around here.”

Reaching around behind his head and tugging the locks at the base of his neck, I smirked at the strangled moan that followed. “Then act like it,  _ Pretty Boy _ .”

Growling at me, he snatched my wrists and forcefully pinned them by my head. “Keep smartin’ off and I’ll gag you.”

“That a threat or a promise?” I purred, pushing my hips up into his. 

He leaned down for another kiss. “You know I don’t do threats,” he chuckled. 

I turned my head. “No kiss until that shirt comes off, Shaggy.”

“You’re really goin’ to be difficult, huh?” he grumbled goodnaturedly. 

“You gonna do somethin’ about it, Sarge?” 

“Oh, I just  _ might _ .”

I sneered at him. “Prove it-”

His lips pressed against mine, cutting me off as he sat harder on my waist. Rough hands squeezed my wrists, dragging them up higher and crossing them over my head. Lips shifting off mine and tracing my jaw to my ear, he growled, “I’ve warned you,  _ darlin’ _ . Act like a brat, and I  _ will _ punish you like one.”

“So much for a night of soft caress.”

“If it’s a caress you want…” He gathered my wrists in one hand. “I’m happy to oblige.” 

My eyes flew wide as his fingers lightly tapped against the bare skin at my side. Aw fuck. “No. No no no no!”

“But you said you wanted me to punish you, sweetheart,” Hunter teased, a downright evil grin on his face as his nails ever so slightly brushed over my ribs. 

“Not like this!” I squeaked, wriggling under him to get away from that cruel hand. 

His grin grew even more twisted. “Even more incentive to do so. Unless of course you’d behave for the rest of the night?”

“That’s an unfair trade.” His fingers twitched against my side. “But you’ve got a deal!” 

“See? I’m good at negotiations too,” Hunter chuckled, hand now cradling my hip. 

“This, sir, is aggro negotiations,” I snorted then looked him up and down. “Now would you  _ please _ remove your shirt?”

“Hmm. Because you said ‘please’ I suppose I can oblige,” he teased. His hand left my hip and he guided my own hands to the rim of his shirt. “But only if you help me.”

Didn’t need to tell me twice. Sliding my hands under the fabric of his black, the heat of his skin instantly set my fingertips alight. Slowly pushing the rim of his blacks up, admiring the curve of muscle as I went, I grinned as Hunter drew in a tense breath. “Like that, Pretty Boy?”

“Your hands are cold.”

I frowned lopsidedly. Moodkiller. “I can stop if you’d like.”

His reply was instant. “No.” 

“Then shush,” I snorted, working the shirt higher and higher up his scarred torso. Finally getting the annoying obstruction removed, I gazed at his body and hummed appreciatively. “Very nice,” I complimented, reaching up to lightly trace one of the longer, nastier scars. Predictably, he shuddered under my touch. That scar always was sensitive. 

Hunter leaned in once more, nuzzling my neck as I continued to trace the various scars across his firm chest and stomach. “Glad you approve, sweetheart.” Sharp teeth tugged lightly at the skin. “May I mark you?”

“Since you asked so nicely,” I replied absentmindedly, preoccupied with his abs. While not overly defined, there was no mistaking the hard muscle lay just beneath the warm, scarred skin. “Just hurry, I want to leave some marks of my own.”

“Patience is a virtue,” he mumbled before leaving a mark right beneath where my jaw met my neck.

I grunted as he went lower, closer to my collarbone. “That I do not possess.” 

He hummed in agreement, nuzzling the junction of my shoulder and neck. “So I have noticed.”

“We all have.” 

Hunter and I jumped at Crosshair’s voice. He must have come in while we were… preoccupied. Our reply to him was synchronous. 

“Leave!”

Crosshair rolled his eyes and shot me a sly look. “I get you next, kitten.”

“You’ll get a foot up your ass if ya don’t scoot!” I retorted. 

He merely smirked and winked at me before putting something into his storage unit beneath his bunk. Closing the drawer, he drawled, “Next time, close the door.”

Hunter and I once again replied in unison. “Out!”

Crosshair left and shut the door behind him. 

“Ain’t nothin’ sacred anymore,” I sighed. “Damn murder twig.” I looked back up at Hunter. “Now, where were we?”

A smirk returned to the sergeant’s tattooed face. “Right here.” He leaned down once more. 

**Author's Note:**

> Er... yeah. It short and cuts before things get too intense but again.   
> Don't have the confidence to post that stuff yet. 
> 
> Though if and when I do Crosshair's... might get a bit more intense. Shall still be soft and fluffy.


End file.
